Connections
by maru-nyan
Summary: Yato had saved Kofuku and Daikoku once, and that's why she decided to save him the next time around. Instead, what happened was she got a new friend she wanted to protect and he had a place of refuge. [Hints of Yatori]


**Hello there!**

**So, this has mentions of Chapter 6 in the manga. Also, I wrote this when I had an idea: what if I wrote a little one shot collection of Yato and Hiyori's relationship seen through the eyes of others? Just let me know what you think on that. ;)**

**Other than that, I feel that this is just some sweet Yato and Kofuku family goodness. Yato has known Kofuku for so long and she's always helped him. So I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NORAGAMI, I JUST LOVE IT VERY MUCH!**

* * *

><p>[<strong>KOFUKU;<strong>**HOME IS MORE THAN A PLACE**]

After the loss of Daigo, Daikoku told her of his encounter with that god and how he had helped them. From then on, they were able to move forward. She never expected that the god would enter their lives again, but he did.

The next time she saw him, she was going for a short walk while she waited for Daikoku who was out getting some groceries. The snow had just stopped and left a blanket of white everywhere. It was quiet and peaceful and that was why when she saw a patch of raven black within the snow, she stopped.

That patch of raven black looked glossy like hair. She let out a breath and began to near it. She bent her knees a bit- as much as her Yukata would let her- and saw the snow slightly move upwards. Her eyes widened and she began to claw at the snow until she unearthed him. Kofuku's hands had become red and stiff and stung, but she found she could not move. Although she had never seen this god up close, she knew by his features who he was.

He was feared and wanted as well. Bisha held a vendetta against him and Kofuku wondered what she should do. He had probably passed out when the snow was falling at its strongest. His clothes were completely soaked through and she could see how his breathing was labored. Tentatively, she reached a hand out and ran it across his forehead, his skin was clammy and he felt hot.

The snow was keeping everyone inside and she was the only one there. If she wouldn't have found him or if she left him now he could die, but he was a killer wasn't he? Biting onto her bottom lip, she decides that she wants to help him. She still owed him after all... for Daigo.

* * *

><p>She was always impulsive and it gave Daikoku headaches. That's why when she finally managed dragging that god all the way to her home and laying him on her floor, she realized she would have some explaining to do. Her breath was ragged and when she heard the door to their home open, she stilled. That god was out in the open and she heard Daikoku call out to her. She raced to the front of their home to meet him and he smiled at her.<p>

Kofuku smiled back, but her breath was still ragged. She noticed his eyes narrow and he looked at her face and hands.

"Were you outside?"

"Yeah, I went on a walk, it-it was so pretty," she was breathless by the end and he gave her that look again.

Daikoku had begun to walk into the home and she knew she couldn't stall him. Instead she just followed and waited until he would reprimand her. When Daikoku saw him, he dropped the groceries and whisper-shoulted, "What are you thinking?"

"You'll bruise all the vegetables!" she mourned.

"Kofuku!"

Pouting, she looked up at him and said, "I found him in the snow... I couldn't let him die. He helped us, don't you remember?"

She didn't want to bring up what happened, and felt pain that she did when she saw the brief sadness pass over Daikoku's face, but they both owed this god. He had saved them.

Daikoku's jaw hardened and he looked away from her. Her heart felt heavy and she wanted to reach out to him. She couldn't bear for him to be angry at her. "Dai-chan?"

He looked back at her and nodded. Her smile returned and they both went to get supplies.

* * *

><p>The atmosphere in their home was tense and Kofuku began to feel guilty. "Dai-" she had began, but was cut off when she felt Daikoku grab her and nuzzle the top of her head and give her head a kiss. She beamed up at him and he returned the smile.<p>

"I'm proud of you, my lady."

After Daikoku changed his clothes, silence stretched on and then he said he would go outside to cut some wood. She stayed with the god to change the warm towel on his head. She watched as he breathed and took in his face. He was young, and she couldn't ignore the fact that he had no shinki on him, or any sort of weapon for that matter. He could have died alone in the snow.

Now that she thought about it, since that thing that occurred with Bisha, she had heard no news about this god.

Where was his shinki? Why was he alone?

* * *

><p>When he woke up, he looked embarrassed, but Kofuku just smiled at him. He recognized her and looked away and whispered, "T-thank you."<p>

There were many things that she wanted to ask him, but instead she just said, "What's your name?"

His eyes widened with confusion and she felt a softness overcome her. "You helped us a while back, you helped Daikoku."

A flush overcame his face and he looked away. He was out of his comfort zone in the home of another god who had saved him from the cold; he was vulnerable and all she could see was a boy.

"Yato. My name is Yato."

Nodding her head, she responded, "Nice to meet you. I'm Kofuku."

She noticed him get up and she did as well, alarmed. "T-thank you, but I can't stay, I'm sorry."

"I've started making some soup," came Daikoku's voice as he came from the kitchen.

Yato looked up at him, "At least have something to eat so you can be strong, and then you can go."

He wanted to refuse, but before he could, Kofuku pulled his arm and said, "Come on Yatty, Dai-chan makes great food."

His eyes widened at the name, and she felt surprise too- it just slipped out- but then he gave a small, tired smile and followed her.

* * *

><p>He ate a bowl of soup slowly and she could see how he savored every bite. "Would you like another? Dai-chan always makes too much."<p>

Yato was going to protest, but Daikoku had already poured him a second serving. Bowing his head in thanks, he dug in again. Yato ate four bowls of soup.

Kofuku looked over to Daikoku and noticed a similar look in his eyes. What had happened to this god since the last time he visited them? He looked so tired and his eyes seemed empty.

* * *

><p>There was a nagging feeling eating at Kofuku when they were going to see him off. Yato gave his thanks once more and was about to go on, when he stopped and looked at them, "You didn't owe me anything," he said, "…but tha-thanks."<p>

He turned and all her questions began to ring through her mind. Why did he have no shinki? What happened to him these last years? 'Where will you go?'

Yato turned towards them and Kofuku realized she had said the last part. Yato gave her a sad smile and turned to leave. He had nowhere to go, she realized. She clung to Daikoku's hand and her grip tightened. He gave her hand a squeezed back.

"You can always come back…to visit," said Daikoku.

Yato's turned back quickly, eyes widened in confusion, and Kofuku thought she saw relief as well. His eyes seemed to have some shine and life to them and she realized his eyes were beautiful. It looked like he wanted to cry. He nodded and they both watched as he walked away.

A god of raven hair walking in the snow with no destination in mind, it was such a painful sight. This was no longer the god of calamity, this was just the boy named Yato.

* * *

><p>Yato did come back. Sometimes Kofuku and Daikoku could get smiles from him and other times, he came back a broken mess. Wounds would cover his body and his eyes seemed haunted. It was a cycle and he would continue to disappear.<p>

As the years went on, the person she knew as Yato developed. He began to dream and smiles came more naturally. Kofuku knew her faults and she would often wave them off or laugh, but she was perceptive and she could see the ways in which Yato was hurting himself. He continued to disappear from time to time. She had gotten to meet quite a few of his shinki and would often find them come her way asking her if she knew where he was, but she never had an answer. She'd laugh it off and say he probably got into some trouble or was off doing jobs on his own, but the place her thoughts would turn sometimes scared her.

The shinki could not take Yato's disappearing act and they would leave him…they all did eventually. It hurt Yato, of that she was certain, but whatever was causing him to disappear was something he could not avoid. He would always return with a smile, but it would not go unnoticed by her how his fists would be clenched or how his body was so tense.

He could not escape what beckoned him. It was like trying to fight against quicksand, he had tried to run away and make his own life, he had begun to dream, but he always got sucked back.

She realized that back then when she had asked that question, that there was no place he thought of as home. There was a place he used to reside, but he was trying to get away. Kofuku hoped that one day the cycle would break.

* * *

><p>There were many things Kofuku didn't know about Yato and it was the things that haunted him and that he kept hidden that resulted in his disappearances. She'd become accustomed to people coming to look for him, but on the day when Yato brought a girl and his new shinki to meet her, she had been very surprised.<p>

She went along with what Yato had said and looked on in amusement as his two new companions sputtered in disbelief when she said she was his girlfriend. Yato had come for money, and she willingly obliged. That's what they did, they supported one another. What lead her to believe that this was not just a common introduction was when Yato willingly left the conversation and she no longer saw him in her living room.

Yato had brought the two of them here for a reason. Over the years, this place had become a refuge for him, and she knew that he was telling her to look after these two people. She tried to stay pleasant during the exchange and joked with the girl- her name was Hiyori, and she was very pretty- but she couldn't help the worry that overtook her. Yato would be disappearing soon, or worse…he knew something bad would be happening.

She took a look at Hiyori and Yukine and the words fell from her mouth, it was a bad habit that occurred- she had no filter. She told them what Yato had done. Hiyori began to ask when this had all occurred and she played it off, "Oh Hiyorin! If I told you that, then you'd find out my age, and that's a no no!"

She wanted to tell them everything. She wanted to tell them to help Yato so he never became that god he used to be, but she couldn't. Yato had come her to ask her to look after them in case he could not, and she wondered what was different about these two.

"Hiyorin, what are you to Yato?" she had asked.

"I don't know," said Hiyori as she slightly pouted, "…he said he'd grant my wish."

Kofuku's eyes crinkled. There had to be more than that. She smiled and jumped at Hiyori, "Why are you grumpy, Hiyorin?"

* * *

><p>For once, her home had been loud and it warmed her. For the longest time, it had been her and Daikoku, but she wanted to make him happier. After Daigo, it was hard, but they brought back their happiness. The addition of Yato to their home was pleasant, and he filled the house with more than enough noise.<p>

Kofuku watched as Hiyori and Yukine walked away. Yato was nowhere in sight, but he'd probably meet them later. Kofuku thought that this time, Yato had met some really special people. She liked them and wouldn't mind if they came back. She'd be more than willing for this to be a home for them, and she also wished that Yato could see this as his home.

Her eyes seemed to remain on Hiyori the most. It was interesting, wasn't it? Yato had never brought anyone to meet her, and to top that off, one of them was a human!

But that couldn't be it, this girl was something else, she had to be someone special. Maybe she could do what she could not. Kofuku hoped Hiyori could be the one to break the cycle and finally set Yato free.

Yes, this girl was very special.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, review? <strong>

**And if you'd like me to continue this, then let me know any character that you'd like me to use to give a perspective on "Yatori".**


End file.
